Their eyes
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: He could see it as clear as she could; well, not so much. His eyes revealed his innocence; her eyes revealed her maturity. He was fire; she was metal. And the two couldn't live without each other. Mood-swing based. Implied pairings inside, look for them!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Their eyes<strong>

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

><p>Her eyes.<p>

He couldn't discern it.

But every time he looked at them.

He knew that they realized something.

And it was to be expected.

He wasn't oblivious to that fact.

His own were part of that association.

Every time he saw, he got to know the world better.

And it was surely the same for her.

See, grasp, think, reasoning, realization.

Visualizing; the world of introverted people drove that way.

Even to those that didn't look that "Introverted".

He spoke his mind to everyone, whatever the consequence and she was the same…

…well, not so like him, but close to it.

He said everything, be it good or bad, because the "normal" people needed to hear it.

She said things on a reasonable way because she knew "normal" people would have a hard time accepting them.

Never felt like telling the truth to someone?

Even if it's someone close to you?

He did; so as she.

They knew the world couldn't avoid the truth, so they spoke their minds to whatever troubled their morals, ideals, or principles.

Which were the bases of everyone; that everyone, but them, seemed to have forgotten somewhere along the road.

* * *

><p>His eyes.<p>

She was able to notice it.

Every time she looked at them.

She knew his reasons to have those looks.

And it wasn't less to be expected.

She knew it.

Hers were on the same lines.

And it wouldn't surprise her to know that his were the same.

Every time she saw, she crossed out her doubts.

And even if his case wasn't the same, she knew he did something close to hers.

See, grasp, think, reasoning, realization.

Visualizing; the world of rational people drove that way.

Even to those that didn't look that "rational".

She spoke her conclusions to everyone, whatever the consequence and he was the same…

…well, not so like her, but close to it.

She said everything, be it right or wrong, because the "normal" people needed to hear it.

He said things harshly because, sometimes, it was the best course of action and people might not understand it by the "soft" way.

You wanted to tell to say something?

But you didn't do it, right?

She didn't do it; where he did.

They knew the world couldn't avoid the truth, so they spoke their minds to whatever troubled their morals, ideals, or principles.

Which were the bases of everyone; that everyone, but them, seemed to have forgotten somewhere along the road.

All the things he said were meant out of anger.

All the things she said were meant with a purpose.

You could think that this two are polar opposites, but you would find yourself wrong.

They're merely inches away from being the same, just the way of saying things being different stops you from realizing that this two aren't so mismatch.

* * *

><p>Their eyes.<p>

They notice it.

Every time you look at them.

You'll realize.

And you'll think yourself silly for noticing it too late.

And it wouldn't be a surprise.

I know it.

My line of thinking will reach yours.

And it wouldn't surprise me to know it.

This two are as compatible as light and dark.

As ice and water.

As the star and the night sky.

As the demon and the hidden knowledge.

As the iron and the written book.

The lake patiently waiting for the winter to come and bring the ice to cover her surface.

The star surrounded by the night and dark sky, making her shine more than ever.

The demon holding her source of answers, zealously keeping it as it knows that knowledge is valuable.

The iron lasting as long as the old texts do, making you witness marvels of other times.

He was the fire.

She was the armor.

He was able to melt and blend the armor to its will.

She could give the fire a hard time before letting it accomplish its task.

But he was stubborn.

As much as she.

And both then would find themselves surrendering to each other.

The fire stopping its task to give time for the armor to rest.

The armor letting the fire regain its strength before it continues with its task.

Fire and Metal.

Such opposites.

As much as their eyes.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what came into me to write this.<strong>

**I just know that I have to write it and publish it.**

**Be it a sucky story or an awesome story. XD**

**No more comments, my friends.**

**"Knowing it"'s calls and "My Candy" asks for some attention! Hahaha!**

**So...**

**Saludos!  
><strong>


End file.
